The Shake in the Ground
by The Brennan Twins
Summary: An earthquake locks Temperance Brennan in the lab with only one other person: Special Agent Seeley Booth.


**So I'm sure most of you have heard about the earthquake that happened in Ottawa? Haha, well, Lea's in upstate NY and totally felt it, (it was a III here!) and it gave her this idea. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish I was Hart Hanson.**

**The Shake in the Ground**

They felt it. It felt like the building was going to fall to the ground with them inside. It started soft, and grew quickly to a quick pounding.

Temperance Brennan was standing on the forensics platform, looking at a couple of bones they had. Not a whole body, but just over a half. One hundred and eighteen bones were on the table. She still had no idea where they'd come from.

Seeley Booth was not on the forensics platform. He was sitting above it, his hands and feet dangling off the second floor through the railing. He was waiting for her to finish up. They were the only two left in the building. Cam had left just minutes before, making Brennan promise to lock up behind her. She did as she was told, and would do so again when she was ready to leave.

They came suddenly, the quakes. First soft and barely noticeable, then violent. The bones in front of Brennan shook, rocking back and forth and threatening to fall to the ground. The platform itself shook, and Brennan grabbed the railing to steady herself, her eyes going directly to Booth, wondering what the hell was going on.

He held the railing as the floor shook, and he scrambled to his feet, holding on, hoping it wasn't strong enough to cause the floor to fall. He didn't dare move, but he heard Brennan swear from below him. It was an uncommon occurrence and he could tell she was scared.

The power went out, causing the alarms to go off as the lab went into lockdown. There was no way either of them could make it out the doors before they locked shut, so neither of them moved, even as the tremors stopped. Brennan looked around the lab, mouth slightly agape, as she noticed a few things had fallen. Nothing important had broken, thank God. At least nothing she could see. She released her hold on the rail and descended the platform stairs, finding Booth, who met her halfway. She hadn't seen him move, probably too distracted by the disarray the lab was in. He put both of his hands on her upper arms, looking into her wide eyes.

"You're okay?" he asked, his forehead creased in concern. She didn't answer, but continued to stare at him. "Bones?" Still no answer. "Temperance. Are you okay." It was more of a statement than a question. She still didn't answer as she stared at him. No, not at him. Through him. That's when he realized that she'd never felt an earthquake before.

Her breathing was slow as she struggled to wrap her mind around what had happened. After a few minutes, she began to tremble under his fingertips. Concerned, Booth pulled the dark haired scientist close, his arms enveloping her in a reassuring embrace. She molded into him, too surprised by the quake to bother making her own movements.

The aftershock wasn't the worst of it. The worst was after it had worn off. They were stuck there, the doors locked and sealed, the power out and the phone lines down. The emergency lights were the only thing that made them able to see each other. They'd migrated to her office, where Brennan sat on the couch, a glass of water in her hand, and Booth paced the room, trying to make outgoing calls on his cell-phone.

After a tenth try, he threw his phone, causing the battery to pop out when it hit the floor. "Damn it." Brennan looked up at him. He'd stopped pacing and was looking at her. "All the lines are busy." Brennan nodded and sighed, knowing what that meant. They were stuck here. If Cam couldn't call out, no one would even know they were in the building to take it out of lockdown. And with the power out, Brennan couldn't do it herself. Booth resumed his pacing and Brennan lifted the glass to her lips, nursing the water gently. She wasn't even thirsty; it was just a distraction.

One hour. One hour and a half. Two hours. Booth had stopped pacing, having found Brennan's desk chair. He'd removed his shirt and tie, as the air conditioner was out. He sat across the room from Brennan in his dress pants and the white muscle shirt he wore under his button down.

Brennan, on the other hand, had begun pacing. She lost her lab coat, but kept her jacket on. She was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to take it off. It was acting as a security blanket. She hadn't said much in the hours they were stuck in there. They could both have left her office, but for some reason it seemed like the safest place to be.

Her heels tapped as she crossed the floor. It was driving Booth insane. _Tap, tap, tap, scuff, tap, tap, tap, scuff. _"Bones. Stop pacing." He didn't look at her. He was looking at the blank computer screen in front of him, playing a mental game of solitaire. The tapping stopped, but only for a few seconds before she started up again. _Tap, tap, tap, scuff, tap, tap, tap, scuff. _Booth put his face in his hands and his elbows on the desk, trying to ignore her stepping and turning, stepping and turning. "Brennan. Knock it off." She ignored him this time.

_Tap, tap, tap, scuff._

_Tap, tap, tap, scuff._

_Tap, tap, tap, scuff._

Booth flew off the chair, slamming into Brennan and pinning her against the wall. "That. Is. Enough." Each word was its own sentence. At first, Brennan was surprised. She hadn't been expecting this kind of behavior from Booth. Then, annoyed. Her eyebrows, which had raised from the shock of him pushing her against the wall, pushed together and her lips thinned out into a straight line.

Neither of them moved as they stared at each other, and Brennan's facial expression relaxed, and suddenly she was extremely aware of how close he was to her. His chest was pressed against hers, his hands holding her arms next to her head. A knee pinned her from below, resting between her legs, yet not touching her at the same time. Never before had he acted in this way, which both irritated and frightened her at the same time. Her heartbeat returned to a normal rate after a few moments, the initial shock having worn off. She was speechless and so full of words at the same time.

Booth didn't have the foggiest idea of why he had flown off the handle so easily at Brennan. She had been his partner for years and he hadn't ever really acted in such a manner before. Whether it was the heat, the fact that they were locked in the lab, or the endless scuffing and tapping of her heels against the floor that got to him, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that he was less than two inches from Brennan's face and could feel the warmth from her breathing against his face, could smell her breath, and almost taste her lips. Every part of him wanted to reach out and kiss her, to hold her close and feel her skin against his.

They remained utterly still for a few more tense moments before Booth leaned in and kissed Brennan hard on the mouth. She resisted at first, surprised by his actions and wanting to slap him away, but gradually couldn't fight it anymore. She kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide over hers, sending a wave of new sensations that she had never felt before. It was a euphoric feeling washing over her while her brain still was trying to process what she was actually doing and make her stop. She knew the consequences of a sexual relationship with a partner, as did Booth. The FBI would suspend their partnership and they would no longer be able to work together, which was crucial for Brennan in the first place. He was her connection to the outside world. Without him, she felt more lost than she had before she knew him. Yet, she couldn't ignore this. She just couldn't.

Booth let go of her hands and moved his own down to her jacket, pushing it off from her shoulders and down her arms to the floor. His hands idly unbuttoned the first few buttons of Brennan's shirt while his lips remained occupied against her own as their kiss deepened. This was something he would have never thought would be happening between himself and Brennan, but it was. Remaining against the wall, Booth pressed his body against Brennan's a little more, feeling his hips against hers as they backed fully into the wall. Leaning down, he kissed her exposed neck.

The new sensations drove Brennan insane as she felt her hands travel down Booth's sculpted shoulders to his biceps where they rested and pulled him against her closer. Brennan hadn't felt this close to another human being before. With Booth, all things were new and different, which scared the living hell out of her. He was so real with her, not allowing her intelligence to over-run him all the time like most people did. He taught her how to connect with people where she couldn't before. In more than one way, Booth was everything to her. A teacher, partner, friend, and if she had ever allowed it, a lover. But never before had she allowed that kind of behavior. What made this so different? Why today had she allowed her guard to be down so low and let all her inhibitions go? She knew that the earthquake played a part, but that couldn't be the only reason.

The thoughts kept drilling in Brennan's mind over and over again. She had never allowed anyone to get close to her, keeping everyone at arm's length to protect herself. But Booth, he was different and she knew that. He had touched her in a way that no one ever had before. She trusted him. As he kissed her neck, she reached up and tentatively took his face into her hands, looking into his deep chocolate eyes. It was impossible not to love them because they were so warm and loving. Without hesitation, Brennan leaned forward and kissed Booth again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Booth had no idea why this was all happening right then and there, but he wasn't going to question it. He loved Brennan and always had. From the minute he had first met her years before when they to worked together on that very first case, he knew. She was smart, fiery, and a good person at heart. Even if she hadn't really known how to interact with people when they first started working together, he had grown fond of her way of dealing with people and had even taught her a few things about human interaction. But now, now was different. And as she pressed her lips to his, he knew that there was no going back.

A moment later, he swept her off her feet and carried her over to the couch. Setting her down on it, he continued to kiss her as she willingly kept pace. Their kissing was feverish in some manner, but gentle on another level, like they were getting to know one another. Even though he knew Brennan better than anyone, he still wanted to take his time to really explore this new terrain of their dynamic that had been forbidden to him before. He felt her hands wander down to his waist before pulling his muscle shirt out of his pants and over his head, discarding it on the floor.

At the sight of his chest and abs, Brennan paused and ran her hand down his bare skin for a moment. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen on a human body. Booth's body was perfectly sculpted, like the Greek gods themselves in human form. Running her hand back up, she cupped it at her neck before eagerly kissing him again, feeling his hands finish the work they had started on her own shirt, pushing it off to reveal her bra underneath. There was no shame or embarrassment as her shirt fell to the floor along with his. Nothing was forbidden to Booth now. His fingers traced along the top of her jeans, causing her skin to tingle beneath his touch. As they came unbuttoned and unzipped, Brennan wiggled her way out of them along with her heels. Nearly naked in front of Booth, she reached forward and unbuckled his belt, feeling him kiss her neck. It took her a few tries as she got distracted, but his pants were finally removed.

As they kissed again, Booth felt the bareness of her skin against his as they were down to the bare minimum undergarments. It was smooth and inviting, unlike anything he ever felt. Brennan was beautiful on all levels he couldn't have ever thought of before. Her thin frame was perfectly proportioned and fit well against his as he leaned forward, pushing her back against the couch of her office. Laying on top of her, Booth kissed her lips down to her neck and collarbone, where he nipped softly, eliciting soft moans from Brennan. It was the sweetest sound on earth, but he knew it was only a taste of what was to come after a while, but he wanted to make this last.

Brennan was only vaguely aware of her surroundings now, having completely lost her focus to Booth as he kissed her collarbone, which was a sensitive area. A gasp escaped her throat as she felt his hands wander to her sides. "Booth…" she whispered urgently. Her need and desire for him was growing with each passing moment. Her own hands found their way to the edges of his boxers, tracing her fingers along the inside of them before pushing at the sides. With a few quick maneuvers, his boxers joined the pile of clothing on the floor next to the couch. Less than a minute later, her panties joined that pile.

With a gentle rock of his hips, Booth and Brennan became one. The sheer shock of it took her breath away momentarily. Even though she'd had sex before, there was a difference when you actually cared for that person. Their rhythm was slow and even at first so that they could get used to one another. Brennan grasped her hands into his muscular shoulder blades, feeling how tense they were beneath her fingers. Never before had she felt like this with anyone. So close and connected. As Booth rocked his hips continually against hers, his mouth explored hers. Their tongues danced before he left her mouth and kissed down her jaw to her neck and remained there.

Brennan felt her blood boiling as their love making continued. Her moans were soft against his ear as she dug her fingers into his back. She was close and could feel herself going over the edge at any moment. Her toes curled against the couch as Booth's hips rocked into hers. After a few more moments, she cried out in complete pleasure before feeling all the muscles in her body relax after a complete contraction. Booth's body relaxed not even three seconds later. They remained together, neither wanting to move from the comfort of the other's arms. Brennan's forehead was damp with a cool sweat, but she was happy. Never before had she experienced an orgasm, but this was her first and she was glad it was Booth.

Taking everything in, Booth felt content with the world. What had just happened between himself and Brennan was not what he had planned when he came in to work that morning, but it just had. And whether that was because of the earthquake or just because it had happened didn't matter to him because it had happened. This was real. And he was here with the one woman he had ever truly loved. Thinking on that, he rolled onto the side of Brennan, taking her in his arms with her back against his stomach. He drifted to sleep, wondering what this would all mean come tomorrow.

Brennan remained awake for a while, feeling Booth's arm wrapped around her naked waist. It took a while to process all that had just occurred, but when it came down to it, the explanation was simple. She had just slept with her partner. Angela had pointed out on more than one occasion that she was attracted to Booth, which Brennan had denied. It was a ridiculous notion to consider then, but now? Now, Brennan was questioning everything she had built her principles on. Love was not something she believed in, but yet she had just given herself so freely to Booth. Was that love? Or was it just some sort of fear playing into her naturally built wall that had crashed after the earthquake. She wasn't sure now. Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't believe in love. She had been firm in that belief, but Booth wasn't. And now…now she didn't know what any of it meant. But that would be tomorrow's problem. For today, she was tired and needed sleep. She drifted off in Booth's arms, wondering what all of this would mean later.

**Tada! The first joint fic of Lea and Lacy. Thoughts?**


End file.
